


Drabbles und Snippets

by Sinaida



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Sammlung meiner XMFC-Drabbles und 3-Satz-Geschichten mit Fokus auf Erik/Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verzeihen

**Author's Note:**

> Entstanden für den deutschen 3-sentence-ficathon auf Livejournal.  
> Prompt: 'Charles/Erik, Verzeihen'.
> 
> Spielt irgendwann während des Rekrutierungs-Trips.

„Vergib mir, mein Freund, ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist“, log Charles, ließ seine Hand hastig von Eriks Schulter fallen, blickte auf seine Schuhspitzen, auf das Armaturenbrett vor ihm, den Schneesturm draußen hinter der Windschutzscheibe – überall hin, nur nicht in Eriks weit aufgerissene, schockierte Augen.

Seine Lippen prickelten immer noch von dem berauschenden Gefühl des Kusses und er war sich so, so sicher gewesen, dass es das war, was Erik wollte, aber vielleicht wollte ja _er_ es so sehr, wollte Erik so sehr, dass er schon nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte, ob es sein Verlangen war oder Eriks.

„Ernsthaft, Charles?“, fragte Erik nach einem langen Moment der Stille und Charles spürte kalte Finger zärtlich auf seiner Wange, hörte das Lächeln in Eriks Stimme, als er fortfuhr: „Ich denke, du weisst es genau und ich vergebe dir alles, wenn du mich noch einmal küsst.“


	2. Vergebung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entstanden für den 3-sentence-ficathon auf Livejournal zu dem Prompt: 'Erik/Charles, Vergebung'.
> 
> Spielt irgendwann nach dem Ende des Films.

„Verzeih mir“, wisperte Erik in Charles‘ Haar, gegen die warme Haut seiner Halsbeuge und den verführerischen Schwung seiner Lippen. Das Wissen, dass Charles verstand, dass er in Eriks Gedanken all das las, was er nie aussprechen könnte, war Befreiung, genauso wie Charles‘ „Das habe ich bereits, mein Freund“, Absolution war.

Das Erwachen aus diesem Traum war jedes Mal ein Schock, harsch wie die Dämmerung, die den Helm neben Eriks Bett in kaltes Morgenlicht tauchte.


	3. Mittagsschläfchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geschrieben für den 2. deutschen 3-Sätze-Ficathon auf LiveJournal zu dem Prompt "Erik/Charles, Mittagsschläfchen"

Erik wusste, das würde immer eine seiner liebsten und wertvollsten Erinnerungen sein, egal wie viel Zeit noch vergehen würde, egal wie oft sich noch als Gegner – nicht als Feinde, nie als Feinde – gegenüberstehen würden.

Charles, nur in Boxershorts, auf dem Bett ihres Zimmers im Roadside-Motel irgendwo in Kentucky, kurz bevor sie Alex gefunden hatten, entspannt, dösend in der drückenden Hitze, aber noch wach, das dunkle Haar ein anziehender Kontrast auf dem Weiß des Kopfkissens.

Die Mittagssonne, die durch die Jalousie drang, warf Streifen aus Licht auf das Bett und Charles’ Haut und Erik konnte nicht widerstehen, er setzte sich und verfolgte mit seinen Fingerspitzen dieses Muster aus Wärme auf Charles’ Bauch und Brust bis Charles die Augen öffnete und lachte, glücklich und voller Zuneigung, nach Eriks Hand griff und ihn zu sich herunterzog.


End file.
